Rede Globo
1965–1966 The first logo of Rede Globo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães. 1966–1976 The logo was then altered in 1966, which is created by Borjalo. Rede_Globo_canal_4_1966.jpg|The Rede Globo 4. rede globo.png|First coloured ident (1972). 1972 globinhos.jpg 10 anos rede globo 1975 a-59578.jpg|10th anniversary logo 1976–1986 1976-1981 1976 would be the first time Rede Globo's present insignia was shown: it was created by Hans Donner, and was then a colored blue sphere with a TV-shaped box with another blue ball inside. Donner also created the network's first presentation package with the new corporate logo for the first time with the help of New York-based Dolphin Productions. 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternative) Globo_logo_1975.svg globo1978 4.PNG globo1978 5.PNG Rede Globo (1980).jpg|15th anniversary logo. 1980-1986 In 1980, the logo gets darker colors and metallic look, an effect that is still in use today (but will be discontinued in April 6, 2014). This logo marked the beginning of idents made with computer graphics in the Globe. During 1980 and 1981, this logo shared the screen with the previous logo. 2h2-antigo.png|Monochromatic version (official) Globo TV logo.svg.png|Monochromatic version (alternative) 5.jpg|One of the variations of the logo used on-screen. globo1978.PNG globo1978 2.PNG globo1978 6.PNG Rede Globo (1980).jpg|15th anniversary logo. globo1978 3.PNG 6.jpg|Other variation of the logo on screen. Marcadagua1982.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1982-1989) Nice try.JPG|Another one of the logo variation. At the screen, the logo is followed by the “Plim-Plim” signal. Globo 20 anos.jpg|20th anniversary logo. globo1985 2.PNG globo1985 3.PNG Imagem7.jpg Imagem8.jpg 1986–1992 The third version of the current logo debuted in 1986, now with the two balls being silver, and the inside being rainbow colored (sometimes, just yellow and a blue-violet color). This logo was unveiled in 1985. It was debuted on air in April 26, 1986. blue and yellow rede globo 5.jpg|Blue-violet and yellow version of the logo. blue yellow rede globo 6.png blue yellow rede globo 7.png Globo logo 1986.png Globo logo 1987.png Rede Globo (1985).png|“The country's #1 media outlet” logo. Globo 87.jpg Globo 88.jpg FVDFDFSDFS.jpg Globo 1988.jpg Globo 1989.jpg blue yellow rede globo 3.png Globo logo 1988.png Rede Globo logo PLIM PLIM 1988.jpg Marcadagua1988.png|On-screen bug (only live, 1988-1992) Globo 25 anos.png|25th anniversary logo. blue yellow rede globo 4.png|Blue and yellow version. Globo logo 1992.png|The rainbow "screen" was made out of diamond shapes on this varation, which lasted until 2008. Imagem9.jpg 1992–1996 The 1986 logo was altered in April 26, 1992, this time with the silver spheres being ray-traced and possessing a metal texture. Globo1992.jpg Globo 1993.jpg Globo 1993 2.jpg Globo 30 Anos.jpg|30th anniversary logo. Globo 1995.jpg Imagem10.jpg marcadagua1992.png|On-screen bug (Live broadcasts, exclusive news and sports broadcasts, used between 1992 and 1998) 1996–2000 The 1992 logo was given a slight update in 1996. Globo 1996 1.jpg Globo 1996.jpg Rede Globo 1996 2.jpg Globo 97.jpg Globo 1997.jpg Globo 1998.jpg Globo '99.jpg Globo 1999 1.jpg Globo 1999 2000.jpg Globo_2000.jpg marcadagua1998.png|On-screen bug (1998-1999) marcadagua2005.png|On-screen bug (1999-2008) 2000-2004 The logo was given a simplified metal texture in 2000 as part of the 35th anniversary of the network. Globo '02.jpg 2000 ate 2002.jpg|Variation used betwen 2000 and 2003. Launched with the graphics package "Globo Glass". hd 2000 a 2004.jpg|HD version of the logo, used between 2000 to 2004. fim de ano 2000 2001.jpg|New Year 2001 sao paulo 2001.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #1" (2000-2003) praia em fortaleza 2003.jpg|"Beach in Fortaleza" (2001) rio 2001.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2001-2003) brasilia 2001.jpg|"Brazilia" (2000-2003) globo japao 2001.jpg|"Japan" (2001) lisboa 2002.jpg|"Lisbon" (2001-2003) 2001 para 2002.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2002. algum lugar em portugal 2002.jpg|"Guimarães" (2002) 37 anos 2002.jpg|37th anniversary (2002) algum lugar no brasil 2002.jpg|"Central Plateau" (2002) paz a gente e que faz 2002 p 2003.jpg|"Peace, we do that." New Year 2003. algum lugar em portugal 2003.jpg|"Albufeira" (2003) Zqvoppr.jpg|Monte" (2003) salvador 2003.jpg|"Salvador" (2003) sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"São Paulo: Version #2" (2003-2004) cataratas 2003.jpg|"Iguaçu Falls" (2003-2004) horario de verao 2003.jpg|"Summer Time" (Oct. 2003 to Feb.2004) 2003 para 2004.jpg|"In 2004, more and more we can see here". New Year 2004. sao paulo e globo um so coracao 2004.jpg|"Sao Paulo and Globo: One heart." (450th anniversary of Sao Paulo, 2004) 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in 2004. It was debuted on air in January 1, 2005. Globo 40 anos.jpg|40th anniversary logo globo 40 2005.jpg|"Globo 40" (2005) 40 anos 2005.jpg|"Globo turned 40. Let's do the next?" (2005) globo 40 terra 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Earth" (2005) globo 40 sao paulo 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: São Paulo" (2005) globo 40 rio de janeiro 2005.jpg|"Globo 40: Rio de Janeiro" (2005) globo sao paulo 2006 sem 40.jpg|"São Paulo" (2006) globo rio 2006 sem 40.jpg|"Rio de Janeiro" (2006) globo 2006.jpg|Variation of logo with light background (2006) 2006 para 2007.jpg|"In 2007, our dreams will come true". New Year 2007. 185px-Globo 2007.jpg|Variation of the logo with dark background, used between Oct. 2007 and Mar. 2008. prelancamento hdtv 2007.jpg|Prelaunch of HDTV technology (2007) plim plim 2007.jpg|"Plim Plim" (2008, HDTV) 2007 para 2008 em 169.jpg|New Year 2008 (HD 16:9 first ident) variacao do logotipo em 2005.jpg|Formal Logo (2005-2008) 2008–2014 The logo was given a makeover in 2008. In this version, the spheres' textures are more simplified, and the "screen" now has a 16:9 aspect ratio and is made out of lines. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It was debuted on air in March 30, 2008. Rede Globo.png|In 2011, Rede Globo's logo was slighty altered for some uses (for most uses, including on-air, the 2008 logo remains effective). Gyhgfyhgfiu.jpg|45th anniversary logo. RedeGloboScreenBug.jpg|On-screen bug (archives, 2008-present) Globo 150x129.png|HDTV logo. Rede Globo wordmark.svg|Former wordmark branding used on their website. Globo Network promotional logo.jpg|Promotional ID (take note that the texture of the Rede Globo logo on the ID looks similar to that of their new 2014 logo.) marcadagua2008.png|On-screen bug (2008-2013) Globo Cidadania.png|Cidadania Globo Network Football.jpg|Football 2013 2013.png|Promotional ID (2013) Marcadagua2013.png|On-screen bug (2013-present) Rede Globo logo.svg|Monochromatic version 2h2-2013-2.png|Monochromatic version of logo, used mostly from 2013. 2014 (tentative) The network announced that on April 26, 2013, Rede Globo would begin using a new redesigned logo for the network's 48th anniversary, but was postponed because Rede Globo wanted to celebrate its 48th anniversary in a small way, and save a bigger celebration for its 50th anniversary. The redesigned logo, however, was discovered on a video showing the evolution of Rede Globo's logo (which of course, ended with the new logo) that was shown on various websites since October 15, 2013. The video starts with the 1965 logo being formed by lines, then continues with the formation of the 1966 logo by lines. Then, other circles appear and form the 1974 version of the 1966 logo, along with two lines and the Rede Globo name. Then, they separate, and the 1976 logo appears after being formed by lines, and eventually a rainbow appears and covers the screen, forming the 1986 logo, and goes after the screens of the later logos, which were released in 1992, 1996, 2000, and 2005. Then, the 2005 logo undergoes a major revamp and lines start to modify the screens' ratio aspect from 4:3 to 16:9, and shrink the circle inside, forming the 2008 logo. Then, the lines appear again (now in white), then make the 2008 logo disappear, leaving in sight a base with rainbow colors that slowly move, and eventually, as the camera zooms out, it reveals that the lines have formed the new 2014 logo of Rede Globo, now without the metal texture and with rainbow colors that are now gently moving. According to Hans Donner, the creator of the logo, the official logo will have a cleaner design than the current one used since 2008. The metal texture of the previous logo has been eliminated in favor of a simple gloss/gradient effect, and the colors of the "screen" now have a gentle wave motion. Despite expectations of a more two-dimensional design, the new symbol values the formal aspect of the 1975 design and produces greater consistency with the flat brand, which are increasingly common in subscriptions in ads, promotional pieces and other television channels. The logo is unveils to April 2, 2014 in party: vem_aí. The logo is yet to launch officially in April 6, 2014. The 50th anniversary logo is yet to launch officialy in January 1, 2015. *Televisual - Suposta nova marca da Rede Globo Globo, Rede * Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:1960s Category:Television